


Bloodstained Hearts

by manicmidnight



Series: TW Sad Stuff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Killing, Liam is a Sad Boi, Liam-centric, M/M, Mating, Mopey Liam, Moral Dilemmas, POV Liam, Protective Liam, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Updates, Torture, Wolf Instincts, but it's pretty mild, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: An old enemy of Theo's shows up with his bloody, beaten body on Christmas night. Liam doesn't expect for everything to change but, well, things never go the way he expects them to. But now, he and Theo are pushed closer together than ever before, needing to rely on each other to stay sane. Just because they're destined for each other doesn't mean the road's going to get any less bumpy, after all.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the Pack kind of accepts Theo, even though he doesn't really see it that way (since he's an idiot, duh). The villain is an OC and only really lasts the first two chapters--but their role is integral. Violence is no more than what's shown in the actual show. Enjoy my trash, if you will!

Liam knows he’s frowning. A big, ugly, scowling curve of the lips that sets everyone around him on edge. He normally would care, but right now... well, right now, it’s taking everything in him to not punch a hole through the wall.

He can see Scott looking over at him worriedly from where he’s lounging on the couch, but Liam doesn’t outwardly meet his eyes. The core Pack's together, wanting to celebrate Christmas surrounded by comforting warmth, after almost an entire year of separation.

Which is great, really. Liam is totally on board with that idea, because the  _belonging_  that comes with being around the older members of the Pack is almost irreplaceable. In fact, the only person who can probably beat that, at this point, is Theo.

Yeah, Theo Raeken. The dude who tried to get him to kill Scott and, when that didn’t work, killed him all on his own. The guy who also coincidentally killed both Hayden _and_ Corey, and brought them back to life along with some other chimeras—whom he just killed all over again to grow more powerful.

Liam  _knows_. But he’s tired of hearing it any longer, considering how many times Theo’s saved his life, putting his own on the line. This isn’t the same person they all hated. He’s changed and, honestly, Liam could say he considers the chimera a really close friend, if nothing else.

Mason catches his eye with a questioning glint.

“He’s not picking up.” Liam confirms with a sigh, “Honestly, I kind of want to punch something.”

“As long as it’s not me.” Mason says, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, “Is he trying to ditch, you think?”

“He promised me.” Liam frowns, taking a mug of hot chocolate—Theo’s favorite—from Corey as he passes by, “We try to honor our promises, you know that. And if we can’t, we at least  _tell_  the other person so they don't wait for them like complete idiots!”

He knows he sounds like a petulant child and, judging from the aborted twitch at the corner of Corey’s lips and the amusement in Mason’s, they think so too.

“What’s going on?” He’s pulled away from the conversation by Scott’s voice, finally meeting his Alpha’s eyes.

“Nothing.” He bites out, but the concern in Scott’s warm brown eyes has him sighing, “It’s Theo. He isn’t picking up his phone.”

Scott’s expression shutters at the mention of Theo, as it always does, and Liam sees the tense line of his shoulders tighten further as he exhales heavily.

“Okay.” He says with a slightly strained smile, “Do you want to wait a little before we look for him—“

“Hold up!” He’s interrupted by Stiles, the FBI-in-training poking his head through the kitchen doorway, “Are you serious? Dude, he’s probably fine, stealing someone's underwear or something.”

“He  _never_  ignores my calls.” Liam insists stubbornly, ignoring Stiles' childish barb, “We don’t do that! Especially when we’re not... when we don’t have differing interests.”

He wants to say  _punching the shit out of each other_ , but that doesn’t sound like something that'll help.

“Right.” Stiles raises a knowing eyebrow at him, before looking at Scott, “Scotty, my dude, my bro, I just want to see you relax for a day. Just  _one_  day.”

“Yeah, but if Theo’s in trouble...” Scott looks very much like he disagrees with Stiles, and Liam internally cheers on his Alpha.

“Look,” Stiles finally walks in with a glass of eggnog, which Liam wrinkles his nose at, “I’m just saying, the dude managed to dismantle our entire pack without having to do any dirty work. Seems like he can handle himself just fine.”

Liam bristles, indignant at that.

“He’s not like that anymore!” He jumps to his feet, seeing Scott warily do the same, and he knows his eyes must be glowing a blazing yellow. “He’s done nothing but help us, and—“

“Liam.” Mason cuts in, putting a tentative hand on his arm, “We’ll go look for him, okay? So just relax.”

“Oh god.” Liam sits down with a thump, head falling into his hands as he considers a glaring possibility, “What if... what if it was the hunters?”

His mind whirs as he imagines what they could do to his friend, electrocution being the mildest of possibilities.

“We should look for him.” Liam startles when Lydia’s voice sounds strongly in the room. He’s forgotten that she’s in the room with them too: a dumb mistake.

 

“Lydia—”

“Where do we even—”

 

Stiles’ protest and Scott’s nervous babble are cut off when she speaks again decisively.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Lydia tells them firmly, “We should look for him.”

The gnawing sensation at the pit of Liam’s stomach grows, until he feels almost nauseous. Shit, he should’ve waited for the chimera, shouldn’t have listened to his stupid assurances that he didn’t need a  _babysitter, ‘specially not a Baby Beta, but it’s cute of you to try._

The door cracks open, and Liam looks up hopefully, only to frown when it’s only Malia at the door, already in the process of removing her jacket.

Malia frowns, nose crinkling as she undoubtedly senses the tension in the air.

“What’s going on?” She asks bluntly, “You guys smell crappy.”

Scott smiles weakly at his girlfriend as Liam looks away, frowning.

“We think Theo might be in danger.” He says, and Malia nods in grudging understanding. She still really doesn't like Theo, and Liam can safely say the feeling's mutual.

And, while this is all nice and touching, all Liam feels right now is a biting impatience. They should’ve left _ages_ ago, yet here they are, still sitting on their asses.

“Let’s go already.” He gets to his feet, feeling better about things when Mason and Corey immediately clamber to their feet in support, “We’ve wasted way too much time already!”

“We don’t know where to start though.” Corey points out quietly from behind him, making Liam growl in frustration. He immediately feels guilt settle in his stomach when the chameleon flinches back, and sees him press closer to Mason’s side.

“ _Dude_.” Mason starts in disappointment and Liam quickly cuts in.

“I’m sorry!” He says quickly, before letting his expression crumble, “It’s just —damn it, where  _is_  he?!”

 

“You won’t need to worry about that.”

 

Liam’s claws drop out on instinct, and he sees Scott’s do the same, as he whirls around with a threatening growl at the disembodied voice.

His mouth dries up when he sees a girl around his own age standing inside the foyer—how’d she get inside without them noticing? Her clothes are splattered with blood and, when Liam tries to hone in on it, he rears back: it’s  _Theo’s_. She's a hostile.

“Who are you?” Scott seems to have reached the same conclusion, and moves forward, eyes flashing Alpha red, “Where’s Theo?”

“Oh, so  _you’re_  the True Alpha.” She says flippantly, eyeing him critically, and Liam’s growing increasingly more furious with each passing beat. “Don’t worry, I don’t intend to harm your pack. In fact, I’d say I’m doing you a favor.”

“Theo  _is_  pack.” Scott says firmly, as Mason and Stiles are herded back by Liam and Corey, despite their hushed protests. Malia moves so that she stands at Scott’s back, but with enough space between them to move flexibly.

“Wow.” She laughs, but with a hard edge that instantly sets Liam on guard, “You hear that? They say you’re  _Pack_!”

Liam can’t speak as she turns around, reaching behind her with both hands to drag forward a body in a surprising show of strength. Liam meets Scott's eyes briefly, seeing similar horror reflected in his eyes; she's brought in a body,  _here_?

A strangled cry tears from his lips before he can even process that it’s  _Theo’s_  slumped form that she’s manhandling, that’s coated with blood—some dry and some still glistening in the light— and he’s only stopped from jumping forward by Scott’s warning snarl.

“Leave him alone.” Scott says sternly, hints of his more domineering personality leaking through his voice, though Liam can tell he’s more worried than he’s letting on. “What do you want?”

“I’ve come here for the retribution _your_ Pack failed to get.” She growls back, eyes flashing a weird lilac, before smiling sardonically, “the Dread Doctors didn’t only create failures, you know.”

Her eyes glow their eerie purple as her grin widens, “They made me too.”


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate really quickly. Theo's hurt, and Liam's _pissed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief torture?

Liam knows he should probably be more concerned with the real threat in the room, with the glowing purple eyes and unleashed claws, but all he can focus on is Theo’s curled up form. All he can see is the blood running down his muscular arms, the strong stench of it that permeates his nostrils. Liam’s wolf is pawing at his chest, as a strange sensation builds up in the back of his throat and, the longer he looks, the angrier he gets.

“Liam!” He’s startled out of his rage by Corey’s panicked whisper, “You’re hurting yourself!”

Dimly, he looks at his hands, finding them bloody from being torn into by his claws. He hasn’t felt this out of control in a long time; it’s rather fitting that it’s because of Theo that he’s losing his temper again. Cold fingers wrap around his wrist as Corey tries to calm him down; to the other boy’s credit, it does work somewhat. Usually when Liam’s like this, they leave it up to Theo to calm him down but, well, that isn’t really possible right now, is it?

“What do you mean by that?” Malia’s snarling at the girl, on guard, “We checked for survivors.”

“Apparently not well enough.” The girl shrugs, clearly uninterested in this line of conversation, before she suddenly tangles her hands with Theo’s hair, yanking him up to his knees. He remains mostly unresponsive the entire time though, and Liam is relieved to hear his heartbeat; slow and sluggish, but still _there_.

“Don’t hurt him!” Liam yells, hands curling into fists just as Scott stalks forward with intent.

“Hold up.” She says, and the strange tone she uses makes even Scott pause mid-way, “I’m pretty sure it’ll hurt _you_ if you try to cross that line there.”

She nods at a line of a black sand-like substance circling herself and Theo, and Liam bites back a frustrated whine at the sight of it. She’s clearly thought this through, and they’re at a severe disadvantage.

“Mountain ash.” Scott’s expression hardens, “What are you?”

“A snake.” She says simply, tugging Theo’s hair harder, so that Theo groans in pain, “Fused with a Lion. Pretty cool, right?”

A snake and a lion? Doesn’t _sound_ really cool, if Liam’s being honest. He can’t look away from Theo long enough to figure out how dangerous she is anyway; though, considering that she’s managed to subdue Theo—one of their most excellent fighters—she’s definitely someone to be reckoned with.

“Wake _up_ already.” She actually nudges Theo hard with her _foot_ and, _oh_ , if that hasn’t got Liam seeing red, “We don’t have time for your dramatics.”

“Holy shit.” Liam’s ears catch the exhale from behind him, turning quickly to see Stiles and Mason standing there with equally pale faces. His head must be way out of whack for him to not even notice them approaching.

“What’re you doing here?” Corey hisses out, letting go of Liam’s wrist immediately to go whisper into his boyfriend’s ear.

Liam doesn’t pay attention to them, instead seeking out Lydia because she usually has ideas; she should be here too, but he can’t seem to find her, much to his disappointment.

His attention is quickly diverted when Theo coughs wetly, eyes fluttering open; and, looking closely, Liam can see that they’re glazed over, like he isn’t fully there yet. The worry only grows when the chimera shuts his eyes again.

“They think you’re Pack, you know.” The girl crouches by Theo’s ear, “We both know that they’re lying, don’t we?”

Scott isn’t moving, eyes wide, and Liam’s the same. Stiles is moving forward to stand next to Malia, glancing at her with a seemingly significant glance.

Theo’s eyebrows twitch, making him appear almost in pain for a moment, and he’s shaking his head.

“Stop.” He breathes out, voice cracking even on that word, and Liam’s heart plummets; Theo never sounds like this, _can’t_ , “I already told you: you’ve won.”

“And I told _you_.” Her voice is hard, “I want you to scream and watch as no one comes to save you.”

Here, she smiles coldly as she whispers, almost secretively, “Not even your mate.”

Even though it’s murmured, all of them hear it clear as day, save for Mason who’s clearly straining to hear the words from the distance he’s at.

“Mate?” Stiles questions, eyes flitting between them, and Liam hates to admit that he’s in the same boat.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know.” The snake chimera laughs mockingly, and Scott looks like he’s thinking hard, “That makes this much more interesting, I think. We can matchmake today! Wolves mate for life...don’t they, Theo?”

The bloodied boy weakly grasps at her wrist with a shaking hand. His eyes are clearer now, and Liam can clearly see the flecks of green against brown.

“Don’t.” He rasps, eyes filled with—Liam grows cold— _fear_ , a raw, unadulterated terror. “Fuck, don’t—”

“Why don’t we tell them who they are?” The girl grins, keeping him down with surprising ease, and Theo tries to move away but finds himself too weak still, as she fists a hand in his hair and tugs, exposing his neck.

Liam’s wolf roars, and he desperately tries to keep the building growl in his chest from bursting out.

“No,  _don’t_ —!” Theo’s desperate cry cuts off when she drops her head and bites him, making his eyes grow glossy and his body become pliant.

“There we are.” She says, satisfied, and Liam can’t hold back anymore, charging against the barrier with a furious roar.

“What’d you do to him!” Liam shouts, striking the barrier with a fist as Theo’s eyes, now a chimera yellow, slowly rise to meet his. The emptiness in them makes him freeze, and the next words he speaks make Liam almost entirely numb.

“Please...” Theo’s voice is wet as tears trail down his cheeks, “Just...kill me.  _Please_.”

Liam’s wolf howls, sorrowful, pleading. _Do something_.

“Theo...” Liam’s eyes grow moist at how broken he sounds, as he whirls to face the snake with a threatening growl. “ _You_. I’m going to kill you.”

“Sure you are.” Her lips curl sardonically, and a jolt shoots through him when Theo whimpers quietly, “And I would say I’m sorry for this but... I’m not.”

She lets her claws extend and digs them into the base of Theo’s neck.

“ _Scream_  for them.” She purrs and Theo does helplessly, mouth dropping open as his back arches almost painfully.

“Oh my god.” Corey says shakily from behind him, while Stiles is slowly backing away, pale. Scott’s frozen up, eyes wide as Malia grits her teeth and puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder. He doesn’t know what to do. No one does.

Theo doesn’t stop—why doesn’t he stop? Liam can’t bear it, can’t stand the sight of Theo’s pale yellow eyes covered in fear and _so much pain_.

“See?” She speaks normally, like Theo isn’t screaming his lungs out in pain, like he isn’t crying for them,  _crying for Liam_ , his wolf growls protectively. “I told you they wouldn’t help.”

She does something that has Theo slumping over, ragged breaths leaving his blood-stained lips. His eyes are still unfocused, but he’s stopped screaming, thank god. Liam  _hurts_ , and he can’t do anything about it.

“Now.” She tells him softly, needing to crouch a little awkwardly since her claws are still buried in his neck, “Call them for me.”

Theo’s eyes are still yellow, and half-lidded as he struggles to speak, voice likely hoarse from... from everything that’s just happened. The fact that he’s even listening to her—Theo, the stubborn mule who’d rather die than give up like this—tells Liam that she must have done something terrible to him. Liam can feel the rage building up in him again, a furious sweep of emotion that floods through him.

“Louder.” She commands, before a maniacal smile lifts her lips, “Let me help you.” 

She twists her claws, and Theo’s eyes widen before he screams again, hands twitching like they can’t move through the pain. Liam strikes hard against the barrier, desperation clogging his throat because he _needs_ to do _something_ — and that’s when it happens.

“L-!” Theo’s voice cuts off with another scream, “LI- LIAM, PLEASE!”

His eyes are wide and begging, and Liam can’t think over the roar sounding in his ears, body moving on autopilot to charge against the barrier again. He doesn’t register how it quickly gives way, or how Theo quickly slumps over with a tired moan, and doesn’t hear the sharp intakes of breath. All he sees is the monster who threatened to kill  _his_  friend,  _his_  anchor,  _his_   _Mate_.

With an animalistic roar, he swipes at her, making her shriek when his claws catch her abdomen. She’s still standing, though, still breathing.

_No good, he needs to do better._

She quickly makes to strike back, but Scott’s suddenly there, pinning her down with an angry roar. Malia jumps into the fray, a clawed hand raking through her skin as she finally stops struggling.

“Fine, whatever!” She laughs, even with blood-slick skin, “I know you won’t kill me anyway, fucking _cowards_!”

Is that what she thinks?

Scott’s face darkens, but Liam doesn’t give him a chance to speak, stalking forward with an angry snarl, claws extended. He doesn’t care for anyone else, mind focused on the wide-eyed girl in front of him, the one who nearly took Theo from her.

_She needs to go._

He lets the anger and frustration and pain do the work for him, claws swiping cleanly across her neck as he roars into her pale, frightened face.

_Protect._

“Liam!” Mason shouts from behind him, and Liam can’t think, stumbling back from her, even with his hand smattered with blood. Scott’s shocked eyes meet his own, but Liam looks away, dropping to his knees by Theo’s side. He has other priorities, and he can’t rest till his Mate is _safe_.

Corey’s struggling to lift him up, and Mason isn’t faring any better; with a growl at his wide-eyed best friend, Liam collects the limp chimera into his own arms, managing to lift him up rather easily due to his enhanced strength.

He sets Theo on the couch, eyes still glowing an opalescent blue as he lets instinct guide his head into the hollow of Theo’s throat, fangs poking out from his lips and pressing into the unnaturally pale skin. His nose wrinkles as a steady stream of purple poison hisses out of the wound, but he makes no sound.

Theo’s eyes snap open with a roar, back arching like electricity’s been passed through him, before he falls back, head tilting to brush subconsciously against Liam’s.

“Liam? Your... your eyes.” Theo whispers, voice cracking. He’s blinking sluggishly, almost disbelieving, and Liam pays him no mind, wolf fully intent on fulfilling its original purpose, now that the Mate’s _safe_ and they finally found him, “W-Wait,  _Liam_ —”

Theo groans against him as Liam clambers onto his lap, knees locking around his hips to keep him still.

“You’re  _mine_.” Liam’s voice sounds almost far away, but he doesn’t care for anything except Theo, eyes bleeding blue as they stare hard at him. He can smell mortification, though he can’t tell if it’s Theo’s or someone else’s. It doesn’t matter.

 _Claim him_.

He growls again, and Theo’s eyes widen as they turn chimera yellow once more, before he makes a quiet noise and bares his throat in submission. It’s so utterly unlike Theo that it nearly snaps Liam from his frenzy, but his wolf preens, satisfied.

He starts lowering his mouth to the unblemished skin when a blinding pain explodes at the back of his head. As he slumps over, vision growing dim, Liam finds Theo’s hand, clasping them together and not letting go.

The warmth feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A forewarning: updates will be inconsistent. I write when I've got the time and, while I'm currently ahead of schedule, I don't really know how long I'll be able to maintain my pace.
> 
> But, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! But if it sucks, tell me why and what would work better :)


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam regrets and reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a Liam-centric chapter, since it would be strange not to include it. Theo'll show up a hell of a lot more from the next chapter onwards.

When Liam blinks open his eyes, he sees Scott staring down at him with a pensive gaze. It makes him shriek and nearly topple back onto his pillows, and he quickly draws up his blankets to protect himself from that _look_.

When the blankets don’t smell right, though, he finds himself a little surprised. Giving the sheets a suspicious sniff, Liam finds that they smell strangely like Scott. Wait, these are Scott’s blankets. That means he’s in Scott’s room. Hold up, why’s he even in Scott’s _house_?

Yesterday was Christmas, wasn’t it? That means that the Pack must’ve had its obligatory gathering, and Liam must’ve gotten piss drunk. Again. He’s hoping that isn’t what happened, though when does anything ever go the way he hopes?

“What happened?” He lets his head poke out from under the covers, eyeing his Alpha in confusion, “Did I get drunk again?”

“Uh...” Scott looks a little taken aback, like he’d been expecting something else from Liam—but why would he, that’s  _dumb_ , “Not exactly.”

“Oh my god.” Liam says exasperatedly, “What’d I do this time?”

“You don’t remember?” Scott asks carefully and there it is again, that stupid assessing face, “Can you try?”

Liam wracks his brain, coming up short and giving a tiny shrug. Scott sighs.

“Theo didn’t show up for our Christmas party yesterday, so you were diving yourself crazy with worry.” Scott says, and Liam listens with a serious sense of déjà vu, “And then a chimera showed up with him, except he was in pretty bad shape. She... basically tortured him until he...”

Scott’s eyes darken and his mouth presses into a firm line. It makes him look almost war-hardened, so unlike his usual demeanor.

“He screamed for you.” He admits, and Liam inhales sharply as it slowly starts coming back to him, “You broke through the mountain ash barrier and you... you basically killed her.”

“Oh my god.” Liam says again, only this time it comes out thickly, as he remembers his bloodied hands, her wide, terrified eyes as he slashed her throat. He claws at his arms as he starts to shake, feeling sick, “ _Oh my_   _god_.”

“Liam!” Scott calls him urgently, warm hands grasping his and forcing them apart, “Liam,  _stop_ —“

“I killed her.” Liam whispers, and it all sounds so much more _real_ when he says it out loud and _no_ , he _killed_ someone, “I  _k-killed_ —“

“Hey, hey, Liam, look at me.” Scott gently takes his face into his hands, and Liam isn’t aware that he’s crying until he needs to blink the tears away to properly look into his Alpha’s warm eyes, “It’s okay.”

“It’s  _not_.” Liam sobs, words strangled as he buries his face into Scott’s shoulder, letting tears dampen the fabric of his sweater, “W-we swore we’d never let th-this h-happen and I... I—”

He can’t even speak around the self-disgust that’s lodged itself firmly in his throat, and Scott doesn’t say anything as he grips tighter onto him.

“I killed someone.” Liam’s lips tremble as he struggles to form those damning words again, “I _killed_ someone. _Killed_ someone. _Killed_ —”

“Protected.” Scott cuts in, startling Liam mid-sob, and he looks up through his tears to see the man smiling sadly at him, “You were _protecting_  someone, Liam.”

 _Theo_.

Liam remembers, faintly, the desire coursing through him as he basically  _forced_  himself on Theo. On his  _Mate_ —though that opens a whole other can of worms and it’s all too much, Liam can’t  _do_  this, he can’t process all of this or deal with it and—

“I don’t believe killing is the right way to do things.” Scott informs him softly, and Liam flinches in his hold, ashamed, disgusted, “We usually talk people down because of that. But, Liam, you were trying to protect your  _Mate_.”

“That doesn’t...” Liam swallows heavily, “That doesn’t mean it’s... it’s still  _not okay._ ”

“Instinct guided you.” Scott rubs his back in small, soothing circles, “You couldn’t stop it. And the one person who probably  _could_ was the one in danger.”

Liam’s eyes widen, and a flush works its way up his neck because hold on, _Scott_ knows that Theo is Liam’s anchor.

“You knew?” He breathes out in shock, though his voice still comes out a bit thick.

“It was hard not to see it.” Scott isn’t angry, and even gives a quiet chuckle, “Theo was the only one who could get you to control your shift.”

“Oh.” Liam doesn’t know what to say.

Scott cards his hands through Liam’s hair, “What you did isn’t dismissible, but... I understand. You’re not a killer, Liam.”

“Yeah, well.” Liam pulls back reluctantly from the embrace, not meeting his Alpha’s eyes, “Didn’t seem that way last night.”

“A murderer wouldn’t beat themselves up over it.” Scott says firmly, giving him a sad half-smile, “That regret is something you’re going to have to live with. But don’t let it control you; let it guide you, speak to you, stop you from making choices you’ll come to regret.”

“Eloquent as always, aren’t you Scott?” A voice speaks dryly from the door, and Liam’s eyes snap in that direction, mouth drying up at the sight of Peter Hale raising a dainty eyebrow in his direction.

“What’s _he_ doing here?” He tries not to sound accusing when he points at Peter though, judging from Scott’s wince, he isn’t doing a good job of it, “ _Scott_.”

“He’s here,” Scott exhales heavily, “To help us understand the whole Mating thing. I would’ve asked Deaton but he’s out of town and this isn’t something you can discuss over the phone.”

“Seriously though, kid: _rude_.” Peter says, though his words carry no heat, just dryness, “Like Alpha like Beta, I guess.”

“You could say the same for yourself.” Liam shoots back, feeling unnaturally frustrated, “Seriously Scott, we could just wait for Deaton–”

“Speaking of waiting.” Peter interrupts him loudly, and Liam growls lowly, “I heard you couldn’t last night. A little birdy told me that, apparently, there was some real  _frottage_ —”

“Peter!” Scott interrupts exasperatedly, making the omega bare his teeth in a mocking grin, “Seriously, we talked about this.”

“ _You_ talked.” Peter informs, and Liam would rather get back to being by himself now, face burning, “I neither spoke nor listened.”

Scott sighs heavily.

“Can I please be alone.” Liam says quietly, anger leaving him quickly as his thoughts come filtering through his brain once again, “I’ll join you later I swear.”

Scott looks hesitant, but Peter has no qualms, sauntering out the door with a jaunty wave.

“Call us if you need anything.” He says finally, and Liam breathes out a sigh of relief, “And... don’t hurt yourself, please. It’s not your fault.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just gets up on wobbly legs as Scott leaves the room and locks the door behind him, despite knowing he won’t be able to stop the Alpha from doing what he wants with just that.

He isn’t sure how he manages to get to the bathroom, slumping over the sink as he grabs a spare toothbrush from where he knows it is on the shelf and gets out the toothpaste.

After he brushes, he looks at the mirror hanging above the sink and grits his teeth at the sight of his pale, but otherwise normal, face. After briefly hesitating, he lets his eyes flash, and chokes back a cry at the sudden vivid, intense blue that fills his eyes.

Tears trail from his eyes as he realizes, once again, that he’s done something unforgivable. Scott can say all he wants about it, but Liam  _knows_  it’s inexcusable, he shouldn’t be  _allowed_  to be so happy when he’s killed someone, even if they hurt other people. He has no excuses, he’s just… he’s just  _disgusting_.

Liam lets out a quiet sob as he sinks to the floor, knees drawing up against his chest as he cries silently into his arms, hating himself more than he ever has before. His parents... oh god, his  _parents_ , what would they think knowing they have a murderer for a son? They already hurt so much because of his IED and now he’s  _killed_  someone. He... he took someone’s  _life_.

He sniffles pitifully, wiping at his eyes. He needs to stop crying, he doesn’t deserve to. Not when  _he’s_  the one who made it out alive.

Briefly, he wonders where Theo is. A rush of regret passes through him at the thought of the injured chimera. Liam’s never... Liam’s never considered Theo like that and, though it’s admittedly a little weird, he’s not entirely against it. He just wishes it didn’t happen like it did yesterday.

He doesn’t want to think about it anymore so heads downstairs, where Scott’s speaking to Peter in a hushed voice. Liam doesn’t bother listening in, since he’s pretty sure he’s the one they’re talking about.

“Where’s Theo?” He asks instead, wanting to see him, wanting to apologize. He realizes it’s probably a weird first question, but neither Scott nor Peter seem particularly surprised.

“He’s staying with Lydia and Stiles right now.” Scott informs him with a crooked grin, “Lydia managed to get Chris here but it was... well, a little too late for him to actually do anything.”

“Oh.” Liam says stiffly, “Do... do my parents know?”

“You were staying over at my place because you needed my help for your biology test.” Scott assures him with a knowing smile, “Corey was here too.”

By now, Peter’s clearly lost patience, tapping away at his arm with his fingers.

“Anyways.” He interrupts with flamboyance, before he crosses his arms with a mocking half-smile, “You’re not going to see your little boy toy till you get a crash course.”

“ _What_?!” Liam erupts, whirling to face Scott with indignant eyes, “Scott!”

Scott just gives him a half-hearted shrug that has Peter grinning in victory. Liam grinds his teeth together, but is unable to stop his fangs from poking out through his lips, growl rumbling in his chest.

Peter’s eyes flash blue in response, and that’s enough to have Liam snapping out of it, expression shuttering quickly.

“Blue looks good on you.” Peter tells him with an impressed look, and Scott sighs as Liam flinches back.

“I’m tempted to send you away.” Scott whines—actually  _whines_ —but gets nothing more than an amused grin in return, “Just tell him what he needs to know.”

“Sure.” Peter says easily, “But! You need to leave.”

“What.” Scott says flatly.

“ _Leave_.” Peter stresses, “Get out. Go for a drive, play with puppies, ask Stiles to pet you, I don’t care! But don’t be in the immediate vicinity.”

Dislike for Peter Hale aside, Liam has to admit the man’s creative when he wants to be. Funny, too, just like Scott’s current gobsmacked expression.

“Fine.” The Alpha finally gets over himself, grabbing his car keys with a stern look at the older werewolf, “I’m trusting you.”

“And you’re idiot for doing that!” Peter calls back, making Scott smile and shake his head, before stepping out.

“Okay, tell me.” Liam bites out, impatient. Peter shakes his head.

“Wait for Scott to _actually_ leave.” He says and so they wait until the rumble of the car’s engine dies down.

“Okay, hit me.” Liam says simply, settling at the table with a sigh.

“Uh huh.” Peter gives him a critical glance, “I’m all set to embarrass you. But before that...”

He trails off, letting his eyes light into their unnatural blue. Liam’s breath stutters and he shrinks back.

“We need to talk about that.”

“No, we don’t.” Liam rolls his eyes, impatience biting at him, “You wouldn’t understand anyway; you  _like_  killing people and I don’t.”

“Sure kid.” Peter rolls his eyes, “You can be dramatic all you like with  _your_  Alpha.”

His eyes soften, surprisingly, as he sighs heavily, “It isn’t easy, the first time.”

Liam snaps wide eyes to meet Peter’s, finding the oldest Hale raising an eyebrow at him; he realizes he’s waiting for an answer and he fumbles for something appropriate to say. Anything that isn’t—

“I kind of hate myself for it.”

 _The_ _truth_.

Peter, to his credit, just hums in what seems to be agreement.

“I nearly lost my mind after killing Laura.” He confesses, and Liam’s too shocked to properly formulate a response, “It felt like I didn’t deserve to feel content with myself because well, she was my niece.”

Peter shakes his head with a chuckle.

“I realized that’s a stupid thought to have.” He continues, “It isn’t easy to take lives. But sometimes, if you’re fighting something you want, something... something you  _need_ , then you’ve got to do whatever takes. In my case, becoming the Alpha to reestablish the Hale name. And yours: your Mate.”

“I guess.” Liam feels both uncomfortable and relieved. Uncomfortable, because it feels like Peter’s still not completely remorseful, but relieved, because he might actually understand somewhat.

“Scott was right, before, you know.” Peter says, “The kid’s usually an idiot, but he has his moments.”

“But you still killed people after that.” Liam points out carefully, claws starting to dig into his palms. If Peter smells the blood, he makes no comment on it, instead just shrugging.

“I didn’t have anyone to anchor me, and Malia came along a bit too late.” Peter sighs heavily, “No one made me want to change—not even Derek. Though, that might’ve been his brooding. And his unibrow.”

“Ha.” Liam says dryly, but offers nothing else. Maybe Peter has a point. Maybe he’s overreacting? Malia’s killed people too, but she’s managed to control herself just fine — well, sort of— so Liam can too. He... didn’t mean to do it. He’s not… he’s not _addicted_ to it.

“Right!” Peter says brightly, like he hasn’t just divulged some of his jaded past to Liam, “Onto the embarrassing stuff!”

Liam tries to hold back the exasperated groan that leaves his lips at the change of subject. He kind of gets why Scott always looks like he’s taken a painful dump every time he needs to talk to Peter—which is quite often. He resolves to treat his Alpha better, the next time he sees him. He deserves it.

“Basically,” Peter starts, face settling into something more serious, “Werewolves usually have a fated Mate. Someone who just  _gets_ them, someone who they just  _get_. A life partner who they’d  _die_  for.”

Liam swallows, because the commitment sounds incredible, and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to handle it.

“Usually, you’re lucky to be able to be near them at all. Your wolf can usually sense them subconsciously, but you won’t usually know about that until you actually get to second base in a relationship with them.”

“Wait.” Liam tries not let the embarrassment show, but he’s failing spectacularly, judging by Peter’s amused smirk, “Theo knew it was me though? If what you’re saying is true, then that shouldn’t have been possible.”

“You’re right.” Peter quickly loses the smirk, “From what I’ve seen, that other chimera probably had some venom that brought Theo’s wolf-coyote hybrid up and pushed him into the back of his mind. Switching the roles, essentially.”

“But the chimera was too exhausted from the continuous healing. _Shit_.” Liam breathes out, fists tightening in rage. He wants to punch that bitch as hard as he possibly can, but he remembers the blood that coats his hands and quickly loses the anger.

“Yeah.” Peter surprisingly nods in agreement, “I’m not a nice guy, but even _I_ wouldn’t mess with a Bond. Speaking of which, you and Theo are probably going to have this intense need to fuck every month or so, now that your wolves know for sure.”

Liam chokes on his coffee, and spends the next few minutes breathing harshly through his nose and wheezing, while Peter dies of laughter, the asswipe.

“Why – you –” Liam splutters, and that just sends Peter into further peals of laughter, making Liam’s ears flush red. “We barely tolerate each other, there’s no way!”

It’s a lie, but still. Liam doesn’t... he hasn’t really ever thought of that.  _Sex with Theo_ — his face burns. Nope, he can’t do this.

“If you don’t, you’re going to be  _very_  frustrated.” Peter gives him a crappy smile, “So I’d talk it out with him, if I were you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam leaves for Stiles and Lydia’s house, after that completely disturbing, embarrassing conversation that he never wants to re-visit.

He strains his ears as he approaches their doorstep, stopping short when he realizes that there’s only one heartbeat. It shouldn’t be Theo, right? It has to be Lydia or Stiles or someone because there’s no way Stiles would leave the chimera all to himself.

He knows he’s being dumb, and that it’s probably Theo inside, but he’s... honestly, he’s  _terrified_ right now; in fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if Theo can smell his fear from his room. It’s just that Liam has so many things he wants– no, _needs_ – to say, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to say it all.

He swallows heavily, reaching out a hand to press the doorbell. It rings loudly in his ears, and his heart is nearly in his throat by the time the door opens, revealing Theo, who looks inscrutably at him.

“Well?” The chimera says like nothing’s wrong, and all the things Liam wants to say die at the back of his throat, “Come in, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the shitty updating :)


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally gets to talk to Theo! But...things don't go so well.

Liam knows Theo’s deflecting, as the boy offers him cranberry juice—Liam’s personal favorite. It’s even more obvious when Theo gives him a strangled half-smile as he hands over the cup, and Liam balks. They just don’t  _smile_  at each other for absolutely no reason. Theo’s avoiding the subject.

“Want me to bust your ass at Mario Kart?” Theo offers, and that’s it, Liam can’t take it anymore.

“We need to talk.” He takes a decisive sip of his juice, pursing his lips together as Theo freezes, “About...about what happened yesterday.”

“Nothing happened yesterday.” Theo says stiffly, and Liam hates that the chimera’s so good at hiding his chemo-signals.

“I killed someone.” Liam says in one breath, and Theo faces him with an unreadable expression.

“What do you want me to do?” Theo bites out, with a sarcastic smile, “Congratulate you?”

Liam breathes out heavily. The Sun. The Moon. The Truth. On repeat.

“No.” He says, “I want you to talk to me about yourself. What did she do to you?”

“Nothing.” Theo glares, slamming his glass of water down on the counter, “It’s none of your concern.”

“None of my –  _Christ_ , Theo!” Liam huffs in exasperation, “Apparently, we’re  _Mates_  and we’re bound together for  _life_ —”

“So?” Theo snarls angrily, getting in Liam’s face. Liam wants to stare into his eyes but, at the same time, is supposed to be hella pissed, so he focuses on his anger.

“So!” Liam finally loses it, grabbing a fistful of Theo’s shirt, “Get your head out of your ass and  _talk_  to me about it!”

“Yeah, no.” Theo bites out, “Whatever you thought you saw yesterday was clearly because of the venom, so—”

“You insufferable _asshole_!” Liam’s shout transforms into a growl halfway, as he finally reaches the end of his tether; he lunges at the chimera, catching him off guard as he punches his jaw.

“Me?” Theo snarls back, flipping them over so that he can knee Liam’s gut, “Speak for yourself!”

“All I want to do,” Liam struggles against Theo’s strong grip, “is help you! Why the hell don’t you let me, asswipe!”

“I don’t need your pity, Liam!” Theo argues, grip growing tighter.

“It’s not pity!” Liam finally yells, “I fucking  _care_  about you, you absolute dumbass!”

“What?” The grip on his wrists grows lax as Theo stares at him, eyes wide and unguarded for a few blissful moments, before the shutters are drawn once more, “Don’t lie to me, Liam.”

Theo’s voice cracks, even as his expression remains hard, and Liam chooses to shrug off his loose grasp, sitting up at a slight angle so he can slump against the counter.

“I’m not lying.” Liam shakes his head, cheeks warming up, “I’m not gonna say I’ve had a crush on you since forever or something. I’ve… I’ve always  _cared_  though.”

He knows his heartbeat hasn’t stuttered. It’s really not a lie. Theo stares at him for a few unreadable moments, before sighing, and dropping his head.

“Okay.” He says.

“Okay?” Liam’s flabbergasted, “Wait, that’s... that’s it? Aren’t you gonna say anything else?”

“Like what?” Theo shrugs, smiling mutedly at him—a proper smile that makes Liam’s chest warm— as he speaks, “I didn’t know about any of this. Not the girl, not the mating thing.”

Liam can hear the skip in his heartbeat, but decides to ignore it. This isn’t the time to pry.

“How about the fact that you totally love me?” Liam grins playfully at him instead, making Theo roll his eyes; this is more familiar territory.

“Right.” The chimera snorts derisively, warm hands settling on his shoulders, “Keep dreaming, Dunbar.”

“I won’t have to once you stop denying it, Raeken.” Liam grins back, poking Theo’s back, making him jolt and glare at him.

“Did you forget that I’m the one who gives you rides around town?” Theo informs him pleasantly, and Liam’s smile drops. He wouldn’t... would he?

At Theo’s dark smile, he realizes he actually  _would_. But it’s too late to back off now.

“I’ll make you eat your words.” Liam swears up and down, “By the end of the week, I’ll have you  _begging_  to give me a ride.”

“Oh my god.” Theo’s answer is cut off by Stiles’ horrified voice, making Liam’s heart stutter. Theo looks at him in wide-eyed surprise, and Liam shrugs.

“Oh my GOD!!” Lydia’s shriek makes them whip their heads toward the kitchen doorway, looking at her delighted smile, “Finally!”

“What?” Liam decides to speak for the both of them, since it seems like Theo’s been struck dumb, for the first time in his life, “I feel like we’re missing something here.”

“You guys are finally together!” Lydia beams brilliantly, making them stare at her in confusion; she finally notices their perturbed faces, and loses her enthusiasm, “You... you aren’t dating?”

“No?” Theo finally answers, staring weirdly at her, “Why would you even think that?”

“I dunno.” Stiles says passive aggressively from where he’s hiding in the hallway, “You tell me what _you_ think when you see someone basically sitting on someone else’s lap and talking about  _rides_.”

Liam and Theo stare at each other, slowly connecting the dots. Theo’s basically straddling Liam’s lap, arms hanging off his shoulders, while Liam’s are settled comfortably on his back, and their faces are pretty close to each other and—

Nope, not doing this. Liam yelps just as Theo all but falls over trying to get off his thighs, staring wide-eyed at the older teens.

“No!” Liam says vehemently, cheeks red, “No! N-O! NO!”

“I think they get it, Little Wolf.” Theo says amusedly though, looking closer, Liam can see the lightest pink spreading across the bridge of his nose; it’s kinda cute, “You can relax now.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles protests when they tell him and Lydia the actual events that transpired— in fewer words, of course, “That is  _not_  how a fight is supposed to end. No way, I’m not buying it. You guys are liars. _Liars_.”

Lydia looks slightly disheartened as she nods in understanding, before she asks if they want to go up to the guest room or something.

Liam looks over at Theo, sees him shrug, and says they’d much rather go out for a drive.  _A drive, not a ride, Stiles._

“So.” Theo says, as they leave the driveway, “Where do you want to go?”

“I…didn’t think this through.” Liam admits.

“Do you ever?” Theo teases, making Liam punch his arm, hard, “Wow, that was devastating.”

“I wanted to leave, okay?” Liam huffs, “It was embarrassing with them there!”

“It would’ve been fine otherwise?” Theo’s clearly not being serious but Liam _is_ , and he’s going to prove it.

“Yeah.” Liam nods decisively, making Theo’s mouth part in surprise, “It would’ve.”

Theo doesn’t answer that, but Liam doesn’t mind; clearly, he just doesn’t know how, but Liam’s okay with waiting for him to learn.

They drive into an empty lot on the old highway, after which Theo finally speaks.

“Did you really mean what you said back there?” Theo’s eyebrows furrow, indicating that he’s given his words a lot of thought.

“What are you talking about?” Liam says easily, though he knows Theo can smell his rising embarrassment, “I said lots of things.”

“That you...  _care_.” Theo says the word strangely, mouth shaping around it like it isn’t used to the word. That’s oddly sad. “Were you being serious?”

“Of course I was.” Liam assures him, fighting back the blush yearning to rush into his cheeks, “And you’re not a bad person to care about. I wouldn’t have you as my anchor otherwise. I hope.”

Theo’s silent for a few heart-stopping moments, before his hand comes angrily down on the steering wheel, making Liam flinch back at the loud sound. His heart hammers in his chest; has he messed up, somehow? Said something wrong?

“Damn it, Liam.” Theo groans, letting his head thump against the steering, “You’re making this so hard!”

“Making what hard?” Liam asks thoughtlessly, before he realizes how it sounds and he ducks his head. Theo’s muffled laughter isn’t helping him any. “No, seriously, what are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Theo shakes his head with a sad smile, “Did you talk to Mason yet?”

Liam freezes up, paling dramatically. Theo eyes him in mild concern, but Liam’s so _busted_ ; Mason’s going to _skewer_ him for not calling.

“I’m guessing that’s a _no_.” Theo says slowly, “Do you, maybe, want to do that?”

“Frankly?” Liam’s breath stutters, as his hands grow clammy, “No.”

“Okay.” Theo doesn’t push, which Liam’s grateful for, “You hungry?”

“Kind of.” Liam waits for his breathing to slow, heart settling down, “Okay, yeah. I’m starving, let’s get lunch.”

“I don’t have the money for that.” Theo scoffs, but obligingly pulls out of the lot, “You’re covering the bill, Dunbar.”

“Shut up and drive, Raeken.” Liam instructs, though he’s unable to keep the smile from his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

They end up eating at a tiny diner tucked into the corner of the street; it’s surrounded by grimy little stores and tattoo shops, but looks perfectly alright on the inside. Liam isn’t going to lie; he had his reservations about it, but the warmth and brightness of the café is enough to dash those away. Plus, the food is to die for.

“I love this.” He licks some of the cheese sauce off his fries, paying no mind to Theo’s disgruntled expression, “Why’d you hide this from me?”

“I didn’t hide.” Theo rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his burger— _vegan,_ Liam wants to laugh, “You just never wanted me to pick the place, idiot.”

“Well, now I know.” Liam shrugs, before smiling extra brightly. “I’ll never doubt your choices again, Sir Raeken!”

“You’re embarrassing.” Theo deadpans, “Shut up.”

“Okay.” Liam can’t stop smiling, as he takes another bite at his fries. He can’t stop his eyes from traversing over Theo’s form, making sure he’s there, that it’s okay, Theo’s not dying, Theo’s still alive and breathing and—

“Are you done?” Theo isn’t looking at him, picking at his lettuce, but he has an eyebrow raised in condescension, “Aren’t your fries soggy yet?”

“Nope.” Liam pops the ‘p’, though he knows it still sounds weak, “I’m okay with it anyway.”

 _But I’m not okay_.

He doesn’t say it out loud, of course, because why would he want Theo to have to deal with any more stress? Just because he’s his anchor doesn’t mean he’s obliged to listen anyway.

“Sure.” Theo’s looking carefully at him now, but offers nothing more. Liam’s skin itches with discomfort, and he looks for a way to change the subject.

“Are we going back after this?” He asks, and Theo narrows his eyes at him like he knows Liam’s deflecting; but he doesn’t push, never pushes.

“Do you want to?” Theo answers with a question of his own, and his chemo-signals are clamped down so well that Liam can’t tell if he’s trying to hint at something.

“Not really, I guess.” Liam shrugs, biting his lip, “I should probably call Mason first though. Any longer and I’m dead meat.”

“Okay.” Theo shrugs like he doesn’t care—the _liar_ —but Liam sees him staring and a tiny tendril of warmth blooms in his chest because of the open concern, “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Liam waves him off, and pulls out his phone. His heart hammers against his chest as he finally unlocks it for the first time since… since everything that happened. 9 missed calls from his parents, 13 from Mason, along with a barrage of worried texts.

He presses speed-dial, and waits with bated breath for his best friend to pick up the phone. His throat itches, scratchy and dry and uncomfortable, and he needs to breathe through his nose to get any air into him.

The line connects, and Liam’s heart nearly stops.

“Mason?” He asks quietly, fearfully, fingers digging into his thighs.

There’s silence, and the sound of a long sigh.

“ _Hey man._ ” Liam wants to cry from just listening to his voice, “ _Are… are you okay?_ ”

“I’m… I’m, yeah, I’m fine.” Liam blinks rapidly, voice stuttering as he tries to hold onto any semblance of control, “I’m…”

His voice cracks, and he sniffles, willing himself not to cry. Not now, not ever. He doesn’t deserve to.

“ _Oh man, Liam_.” Mason’s voice is impossibly soft, and it’s not helping him any, “ _Don’t beat yourself up over this_.”

“How am I supposed to just brush it off?” Liam whispers, not trusting himself to speak any louder, “She was… I promised Scott I’d never—”

“ _It’s not your fault, man.”_ Mason says firmly, and Liam rests his head against the table, like it’ll hide his tears, “ _You got that? No one’s blaming you for any of this_.”

“Maybe they should, then.” Liam murmurs, biting his lip to stifle a sob, “M-Maybe—”

_They should send me away._

He’s not brave enough to say those words, though. Liam’s…he’s a coward too.

“ _Liam, don’t do this._ ” Mason pleads, and Liam shakes his head despite knowing his friend can’t see him, “ _Stop blaming yourself for this. No one saw it coming!”_

“Still.” Liam mutters, before he wipes a hand over his eyes, sliding out from the booth. “I’ll call you later Mase. Bye.”

“ _Dude wait, don’t_ —”

Mason’s protests are cut off by the swipe of Liam’s thumb, and he guiltily tucks his phone into his jeans pocket as he walks outside, finding Theo waiting by his truck as promised.

He gets in, not meeting the older boy’s eyes—not wanting him to see his red-rimmed irises, his splotchy cheeks.

“I can smell it, you know.” Theo says after a whole five minutes of silence. Liam stiffens, but chooses to watch the passing scenery instead. Maybe if he ignores him— “The salt. You were crying.”

Liam grits his teeth, knows Theo can detect the slow rise of his heartbeat. He hates that he’s so easy to read, even after all this time.

“No, I wasn’t.”

They both know he’s lying. Theo doesn’t even have to listen to his heartbeat.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Theo finally answers, and when Liam looks, he sees that Theo’s eyes are on the road, hard and steely, “But you’re taking this too far.”

“How am I doing that?” Liam drops all pretense, fury bubbling under his skin, “I _killed_ someone! It’s not like I stole their money or something, I stole…”

His breath catches.

“I stole their _life_.”

Theo slams the brakes down hard, nearly sending Liam crashing against the dashboard; his seatbelt’s the only thing that stopped him from doing just that.

“So you killed someone,” Theo sneers, and Liam watches as anger bleeds into his face, “Boo hoo. I guess sitting on your ass and crying about it is just going to make everything better, isn’t it?”

“You don’t get it!” Liam shakes as he forces his wolf to back down, feeling his claws beginning to re-emerge, “I saw her fucking _bleed_ all over my hands, Theo!”

“Yeah, well, so does everyone else.” Theo crosses his arms, glaring him down, “Get over yourself. I’m not saying I care about whether you want to go on a pity trip, but don’t drag the rest of us into it.”

“What—” Liam doesn’t get to finish, because Theo cuts him off, holding his hand out and letting his claws pop out.

“I’ve killed too.” Theo says quietly, and Liam goes mute, staring into his eyes, “We all have blood on our hands.”

“Scott—”

“Has other people to do the dirty work for him.” Theo interrupts, features softening as he rests his forehead against the steering, “Like me.”

Liam can’t protest that, as much as he wants to. But still—

“I didn’t want to kill anybody.” He whispers, digging his nails into his palms.

“That’s why you’re not like me.” Theo smirks, but there’s something really _off_ about it, and Liam’s throat closes up.

“Theo, what’d that girl—”

“Put on the radio.” The chimera says, and Liam hates that he’s doing this.

“Don’t try to change the subject.” He pleads, “Not again!”

“For fuck’s sake, Liam, put on the radio!” Theo barks out and, startled, Liam instinctively does it, not wanting to anger the chimera. He can’t push him away, not again. “I’m taking you home.”

“But I thought we were going someplace else!” Liam tries not to sound too morose, as heart hammers against his chest.

“I changed my mind.” Theo turns to him, eyes closed off and _no, not again_ , “Am I not allowed to do that?”

And Liam can’t even say anything back, settling back into his seat.

The ride to Liam’s house is tense, even with happy Christmas music playing loudly in the background. Liam bites his lip to the point that blood dribbles from the tiny wound; he feels infinitely worse when he hears Theo shift slightly in response but otherwise remain silent.

“Get out.” Is all Theo says when they’re there, and Liam hesitates, leaving the door open.

“Theo, we _need_ to talk.” He says earnestly, which apparently isn’t what Theo wants to hear, because he doesn’t even bother answering, save for a terse, “Close the door.”

Liam’s face burns as he steps back, slamming the car door closed with more force than strictly necessary. He feels even more miserable when Theo doesn’t even wait around, just driving off quickly. The cold starts to cling to his clothes and face as he stares despondently at the space where Theo’s truck had been.

Liam’s been so stupid. He forgot that he’s not the only one with problems, let Theo ignore his own. Theo was the one who was hurt yesterday in the first place, but no one’s been paying any attention to him: _stupid_.

Eyes burning and wolf baying sorrowfully, Liam treks back into his house, resolving to fix this.

 

Then again, how can he when he doesn’t know what’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was supposed to be posted earlier, but my lazy butt decided not to^^


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo finally have that talk.

“So.” Mason looks at him, unimpressed. “What brings you here, oh Great Call-Cutter?”

Liam winces, fiddling with his hoodie awkwardly as he tries not to let his shame show. He totally deserves that.

“Sorry.” He says quietly, “I panicked. But I… I need your help dude.”

Mason glares at him briefly, before his eyes soften and he sighs. “I don’t know why I’m such a nice person. Get in, man.”

Liam does, gratefully, because he can see Mason’s nosy neighbor staring at the two of them over her fence. Liam’s pretty sure that she’s homophobic; or, at least, thinks that every time a guy shows up on Mason’s doorstep, they’re probably a hook-up. It’s kind of weird.

“So, how’d you mess up this time?” Mason asks as they trudge into his room, and Liam wants to be affronted with how _certain_ he sounds but can’t fault him, “It was Theo, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Liam casts his eyes down, “As for how I messed up… I’m not entirely sure.”

“Well, I’m all ears.” Mason sighs, collapsing onto his bean bag. “What happened?”

Liam relays everything he remembers. Not the part with Stiles and Lydia—no, that’s way too embarrassing—but everything else, including the terrible car ride towards the end. Mason listens patiently, and Liam grows nervous as he realizes he can’t tell what his friend’s thinking. The neutrality of his scent is practically textbook.

“I… think I see it.” He says slowly, after a few moments of contemplative silence. Liam leans forward, hope piqued, “From what I’ve seen so far, Theo’s… kind of complicated. I mean, ever since you got him out of Hell, he’s been really protective of you.”

“And?” Liam tries not to think about the potential implications of that. Still, he finds himself liking it, for some obscure reason, “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“He cares about you, _a lot_.” Mason emphasizes, before looking at Liam meaningfully. Right now, though, Liam feels like the slowest flea in the world. Mason must see the blank look on his face, because he huffs, throwing his hands in the air.

“Why do I have to spell everything out for you?” He complains under his breath, probably forgetting that Liam can still hear him. The beta decides it’s best not to remind him. “Okay, think about it this way. Uh, why’d you kill that girl?”

Liam flinches, not expecting this line of questioning. Mason’s still looking at him expectantly, so he hesitantly racks his brain for an answer.

“She…” He tangles his fingers anxiously as the answer comes easily to his lips, “She was hurting Theo.”

The words sound wrong in his mouth. No one should be allowed to hurt Theo—and his wolf agrees.

 _Keep him safe_.

“Right, and according to Theo, the strongest survive and the weaker ones are killed.” Mason says, breaking Liam from his thoughts, before frowning, “Or something.”

“Wait.” It slowly dawns on him, and he locks eyes with Mason, “ _Wait_ , you don’t mean… I mean, he can’t possibly think—”

“I think he blames himself.” Mason shrugs, “I mean, I’m no Evil-Chimera-Turned-Good expert here—that’s your forte— but the both of you are pretty similar.”

Liam ignores the subtle jab, focusing on the bigger problem at hand.

“Shit, I’m such an idiot.” He murmurs, hands flying up and tangling with his hair on instinct, “I kept whining about how I killed someone while, the entire time, he—”

He cuts himself off, wincing when he pulls hard at his hair by accident.

“I need to go.” He says, but Mason is less than understanding, getting up and blocking the door.

“No.” His friend says firmly, “ _We_ need to talk too! I wasn’t lying when I said self-blame’s kind of your thing, y’know?”

“Mason…” Liam’s practically ready to fall to his knees and _beg_ , if he has to, “I _need_ to help him.”

“What about yourself?” Mason asks quietly, and Liam _hurts_ all over again, “You don’t ever—”

“I do.” Liam denies, “I mean, that’s what I’ve been doing this entire time. That’s why Theo’s pissed at me.”

“Liam, my dude.” Mason looks 100% done, but he’s still not moving, “You’re a complete idiot. He’s not mad at _you_ , he’s mad at _himself_.”

“Right.” Liam blinks, hardly seeing the difference, “But let me go help him, _please_.”

He can smell the affirmation even before Mason’s reluctant sigh, and a beatific smile spreads across his lips when the door is finally opened.

“Fine.” Mason agrees grudgingly, “But you’re coming back and we’re still talking about this.”

“Yeah, man, you got it!”

Liam’s still taken by surprise when the human wraps his arms around him in a loose embrace.

“I love you, man.” Mason’s breath tickles his ear, before he pulls back staring him in the eye, “We’re still best friends. Don’t forget that.”

“I…yeah.” Liam’s throat burns from the validation he didn’t know he needed, “Thanks, and I… I love you too dude.”

 

* * *

 

 

A phone call to Lydia confirms that Theo isn’t at their place; luckily though, he knows where Theo stays. A slightly run-down apartment deep in the heart of Beacon Hills. Essentially, the area no one visits, ever, unless it’s to smoke weed or something. Liam isn’t really sure. He tried convincing Theo to stay with him—his parents certainly wouldn’t have minded, with a few little white lies—but the older boy constantly refused, even ignoring him to make a point. Liam gave up, eventually.

But here he is now, anyway. Standing in front of Theo’s door, and banging on it like a madman.

“Theo, open up!” He hollers, slamming a fist onto the creaky wood, “I can hear you moving around in there, fuckhead!”

Yeah, so maybe the name calling isn’t the most impressive idea Liam’s had. It’s just… he’s pissed off, sweating furiously and he wants to see Theo. Pinpricks run down his arms at the thought of seeing the chimera and, now, it’s like he absolutely _needs_ to.

 _Mate_.

Liam wishes his wolf would shut up, sometimes. It’s _their_ fault that they’re in this mess in the first place.

At the thought, Liam’s claws begin to extend and, panicking, he repeats his mantra in his head. Thinking about Theo right now would only agitate him further.

The door finally swings open, and Theo’s standing there, glaring at him. Liam doesn’t focus on the glare so much, instead drinking up the sight of _his_ Mate, shirtless and looking like he just rolled out of bed. His wolf slinks around his chest possessively, though Liam notes that Theo’s cheeks look slightly sunken in, pale.

He’s still _there_ though, and that’s more than enough.

“What do you want?” Theo demands, distracting him from his thoughts. Liam hopes he didn’t smell his wolf’s less-than-pure intentions; it’s actually kind of embarrassing.

“Uh.” He says eloquently, before purpose runs through his veins once again, “I wanted to apologize.”

Theo’s face settles into a deceiving mask of calmness.

“Yeah?” He inquires, not moving aside, “For what?”

“I’ll tell you.” Liam finds himself needing to get into Theo’s apartment, “Once we’re inside.”

“And what makes you think—”

“Inside.” Liam’s eyes flash almost unconsciously, and a part of him shuts down when he sees Theo flinch back. It does the trick, though, making the boy step back to allow him inside.

“So?” Theo asks once the door is closed, though his tone is considerably less harsh. “Spit it out.”

“I… wasn’t thinking about the situation right.” Liam admits, looking down, “I kept thinking about how it was affecting me, more than you, and it was wrong of me.”

Theo isn’t looking at him right now, jaw tense and lips pursed. Liam checks the air subtly, finding no chemo-signals, as always.

“I wanted to say sorry for that.” It’s not easy to say it; they don’t usually _talk_ so much as sort their feelings out more physically ( _not like that, though_ , his wolf sounds morose). “And I… I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to talk to me about it.”

Theo’s eyes grow wide, and Liam blusters on.

“I don’t want to force you to tell me what happened.” He admits, wringing his hands nervously, “I mean, clearly she was crazy, and that’s all I need to know for – for now. But, if you’re okay with it, I’d like it if you could tell me everything, one day.”

He doesn’t expect to feel the warmth of Theo’s fingers grabbing a hold of his wrists, pulling his hands apart until the shaking stops.

“Thanks.” Theo smiles at him with a hint of what Liam suspects to be guilt, “And I guess… I shouldn’t have left you there yesterday. That was pretty stupid.”

“It was.” Liam agrees half-heartedly, fingers tightening marginally around Theo’s, “But, y’know… I mean what I said.”

“I get that, Little Wolf.” Liam didn’t think hearing that stupid nickname would make him feel so much better, “Now, are you going to let go?”

He tilts his head to the side questioningly, finding Theo’s amused eyes before his line of sight trails down to their linked hands. Oddly enough, he doesn’t want to let go, wants to keep holding on, feeling Theo’s warmth brushing against his skin—a reminder that he’s with him. Wants to _stay_.

 _Then do it_.

“Liam?” Theo’s voice sounds slightly more hesitant now, and Liam looks up, into his Mate’s eyes, a low possessive noise sounding from his lips. “Shit.”

Liam’s teeth itch before his fangs drop into his mouth; his eyes start transcending their usual warm blue into something more primal as his wolf pushes its way to the forefront of his mind.

“Liam, get a hold of yourself.” Theo instructs, voice shaking a little as he no doubt tries to control his own inner beast, but Liam’s caught, drowning in thoughts of getting _closer_ to the chimera, as close as he can, “Liam!”

“You smell really good.” Theo’s still shirtless, which means Liam can press himself against more of Theo’s flushed skin, walk him backwards till his back’s pressed hard against the wall, “ _Sweet_.”

Theo’s breath hitches, pulse jumping, and something in Liam combusts at the thought of making the chimera lose control of himself enough for that to happen with just a sentence. Nothing more, just words, just his voice.

“Liam, _stop_.” Theo warns shakily, as he shuts his eyes, trembling fingers finding purchase against the wall as he shrinks back, “You’re going to regret this.”

“I don’t think so.” Liam’s voice rings around his head as he noses at the chimera’s throat, drawing a stifled gasp from him, “You could easily push me away, but you’re not. You want this. Stop _fighting_ it.”

His fangs trail against Theo’s heated skin, making him shudder. It feels nice, against the tips of Liam’s fingers, especially when presses a hand to Theo’s cheek.

“We’ve finally found each other.” Liam’s voice comes out hushed, almost gentle, and Theo’s wide eyes meet his own, “Why would you want to let this go?”

He doesn’t see the fist hurtling at him until it’s too late.

* * *

 

“You were always good at knocking me out.” Liam admits grudgingly, as he glares at Theo. The chimera’s actually wearing clothes this time—a soft looking hoodie, and his baggy sweatpants. It’s pretty alluring, but Liam’s wolf is busy slinking around in his chest, nursing its fallen pride.

_Later._

Theo huffs, crossing his arms, from where he’s perched on the opposite end of the bed.

“Yeah, and you’re good at being completely stupid.” Theo hisses, stone-faced, “There’s obviously something going on here that I don’t know about.”

Liam winces. How’s he supposed to say it?

_Yeah, so according to Peter Hale—yep, that’s right, the dude who murdered almost as many people as you—we’re going to need to bone every month, or we’ll go stir crazy! Great, right?_

No. Just… he can’t possibly say it.

“It’s about the mating thing, isn’t it?” Theo deadpans when the silence stretches longer than a minute, “Has it got anything to do with how weird you’re being all the time?”

Liam’s heart stutters. _Bingo_ , Theo has his answer. The older boy grabs him by the shirt, tugging him forward, and Liam’s wolf spits angrily in his chest.

“I have the right to know whatever it is.” Theo’s starting to grow angry, Liam notes, but all the beta can focus on is the pretty green of his eyes, “For fu – look, you’re doing it again. What happened to ‘talking’, huh?”

Liam’s brain is kicking into overdrive, as his palms start sweating. As his neck heats up, Liam _knows_ he’s going to say something stupid, something like—

“We need to fuck!”

Theo can’t keep a hold on his emotions quick enough, so now Liam can smell his embarrassment wafting through the air, tickling his nose. A quick glance shows that the chimera’s shell-shocked, mouth parted deliciously and green eyes wide.

“Wh-what?” Theo manages to choke out, and Liam wants to scream at himself.

“This is why I can’t tell people things!” Liam’s embarrassment finds its outlet through frustration—at himself. “Look, I talked to Peter—”

“Peter _Hale_?” Theo interrupts disbelievingly, but Liam plunders on.

“Apparently, we’ve got mating things and stuff,” He makes an aborted hand gesture that he hopes Theo understands, “So we basically _have_ to…y’know, every month until we’re properly… _together_.”

Can wolves combust? Liam’s certainly willing to try.

Theo’s blinking slowly. “So you’re telling me that you’re basically acting on your wolf’s… urges?”

“Yes, I think?” Liam isn’t sure, but it sounds right, “Look, we don’t have to do this. I can stay on the other side of town, and you can stay here and make sure you don’t come near any common areas.”

“I have to _stay_ here?” Theo raises an eyebrow, back in control. Liam misses seeing him be caught off guard, “What am I, your pet?”

Liam rolls his eyes.

“Can you take this seriously?” He complains, “It’s taking everything in me not to jump you on the spot!”

You know what, Liam should just permanently seal his mouth. With duct tape. Multiple times.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Theo presses a hand to his forehead in exasperation and, Liam’s wolf notes with delight, is slightly flushed. “Go home.”

“What?” Liam gapes.

“You heard me.” Theo somehow manages to smirk at him too, “Go _home_.”

He even makes a little wagging motion with his hand.

“Oh hell no.” Liam snaps back, standing up straight. “I’m not going _anywhere_ till we sort this out.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say!” Theo finally loses his composure again, but his eyes are twisted with a hollowness that Liam’s never seen before. “This is possibly the worst possible thing that could happen—”

“You don’t want me?” Liam doesn’t mean for the words to slip out but, once they do, he can’t take them back. The earlier mood is almost entirely gone, but there’s nothing he can do to _take them back_. There’s a long gap that stretches between the words and Liam instinctively scents the air, finding nothing. Eventually, though, Theo speaks.

“No, Liam.” He shakes his head sadly. “You don’t want _me_.”

Anger—blinding, burning, _raging_ —floods through him, as emotion wells up in his throat and leaves his lips.

“Who the fuck are you to decide that?” He demands, eyes flashing and, that’s when it happens. That’s when Theo flinches back, wounded, and Liam’s heart rips itself open like never before.

“You…you seriously think this is your fault, don’t you?” He asks sadly, and Theo doesn’t answer, puffing out a damning breath and turning away. “ _Theo_.”

“ _Yes_ , I know it’s my fault.” Theo snaps out, voice low. “Does that satisfy you? Or do you need me to repent, somehow? Send me back to Hell or something, would that satisfy you?”

“Shut up!” Liam yells, unable to believe that _this_ is the angle Theo’s thoughts are taking. “I promised you I wouldn’t ever let you go back there, and I plan on keeping it!”

“Really?” Theo scoffs darkly as he stands, before he looks Liam in the eye. “After… after all this?”

Then, before Liam can even blink, Theo’s in front of him, hands gripping his own tightly and splaying his palms out.

“You used to have clean hands.” The words resonate strongly in him, and Liam only watches with wide eyes as Theo’s grip grows tighter. “And now they’re bloody, and your eyes –they used to be—”

Theo cuts himself off, but doesn’t let go of Liam’s hands.

 _And here lies the crux of the problem_.

“It’s not your fault.” Liam says seriously, and Theo snorts disbelievingly. “I’m being _serious_. It’s not your fault. I don’t regret it.”

Not anymore. It's a revelation in of itself.

“What?” Theo looks almost—dare he say it— _hopeful_ and Liam loathes to be the reason it’s wiped away.

“I don’t regret it.” Liam repeats himself, surer of this than anything else he’s ever said, and isn't that amazing? “I’d do it all over again if it meant…”

The words get lodged in his throat, but Theo’s still looking at him with that rare vulnerability shining through his eyes.

“…if it meant keeping you safe.” Liam finishes, licking his lips. He doesn’t miss the way Theo’s eyes track the swipe of his tongue, but files that observation for later, even as his wolf purrs in worrying satisfaction. “I swear, I’d kill her again and again if I had to.”

His fist clenches at the thought and, as much as he hates to admit it, Liam really isn’t lying.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Theo presses a hand to his head, whispering, and Liam stares at him, confusion leaking through his pores. “Every time – I – you—”

His words taper off and Liam’s hit by a volley of scents all at once; anger, fear, gratitude, _hope_.

“I what?” He asks softly, needing to know.

“Every time I expect something of you,” Theo sighs, looking away, “You turn it over its head.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Theo shrugs, giving Liam an honest smile that nearly kicks his heart into overdrive, before it turns mocking. “I guess you can even say I’m impressed.”

Liam stares at him for a short moment, before he gives in to the urge to laugh. Theo stares at him, judgmental as always, but Liam can’t stop. Here they are, having a deep conversation, and Theo just goes and says  _that_.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam snickers, making Theo bristle.

“Alright, you little shit.” The older boy snaps out indignantly, eyes narrowing. “If _I’m_ the idiot, what does that make you?”

They stare at each other, and Liam realizes he doesn’t want to make the wrong choice here.

“A…bigger idiot…?” He says hesitantly, and Theo’s stoic expression cracks for one blissful moment. “Okay, seriously, what was I supposed to say?”

Theo just shrugs, though with the barest hint of a smug smile. It makes Liam want to pull his hair out but also reassures him because he didn’t make things weird. They’re okay.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” The chimera points out helpfully, getting up to go into the kitchen. “Do you think you can actually boil water without burning it?”

“Are you shitting me?” Liam murmurs to himself in disbelief, though when Theo snorts it’s apparent that he wasn’t quiet enough. “I bet I can cook better than you can with my eyes closed!”

 _It’s easy to forget_ , he decides as he scampers into the kitchen behind Theo, _even if just for a little while_. Liam only hopes it doesn’t come back to haunt them.

 

 

Then again, this is Beacon Hills. Peace is nothing, if not short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this update took forever and nothing's really going on much and, uh, I'm sorry? I'll definitely try to be more consistent and want to thank you for your patience, if you've managed to stick with me :) The next chapter's defo gonna be more serious.


	6. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam time! And there's talk of a Pack Night...

“Is Deaton in town?” Theo asks randomly the next day, when they’re sitting across each other, indulging in some ice cream. Winter be damned, if Theo doesn’t satisfy his sweet tooth. Liam’s a little bitter about it because he wanted to get coffee, but the chimera just _had_ to go and look at him with those eyes.

Liam’s quickly finding that he can’t refuse Theo anything, and the older boy’s squeezing him dry for what it’s worth.

“Not that I know of?” He focuses on answering the question, discretely watching as Theo licks ice cream off his spoon. “I think he’s coming back next week. Why?”

“No reason.” Theo raises an eyebrow as Liam’s eyes continue to track the spoon. “Do I need to knock you out again?”

“What?!” Liam’s cheeks flush as he ducks his head and stares intently at his own melting scoop of strawberry ice cream. “Why – I don’t –why would you—?”

“I think you pretty much answered that question.” Theo rolls his eyes at him, taking the last bite of his ice cream, before setting the spoon down and getting up. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“What?” Liam stares.

“As gratifying as it is to see that you’re struck dumb by my presence, I’d like it if we could _leave_.” Theo snarks, expression smoothened into one of polite condescension.

“But I’m not done!” Liam protests, prompting a raised eyebrow from the other boy.

“Really?” Theo sighs, “Does it even _look_ edible to you anymore?”

Liam chances another glance at the cup, heart plummeting when he sees that’s it’s basically just a sad puddle. With a reluctant sigh, he gets up.

“This is all your fault!” He whines as they step outside, sliding into his seat in the car.

“Why?” Theo cocks an eyebrow, smile pulling at his lips. “Did I _distract_ you?”

“Wha –no!” Liam’s proud to say he doesn’t blush this time, quickly shooting back. “If you’d just listened to me about the coffee, it would’ve been fine!”

“I don’t like coffee.” Theo deadpans, and Liam stares at him in shock. “Besides, I don’t really see how that has anything to do with you letting your ice cream _melt_ —”

“Coffee can’t melt!” Liam insists, but he has a more pressing matter at hand. “More importantly, though: you _don’t_ like coffee?! _You_?!”

“Why is that so surprising?” Theo grumbles, tapping the steering wheel as he jumps a light. Liam wants to point out the obvious fault in his driving, but decides not to. Just because they’re comfortable again doesn’t mean he wants to push his luck.

“I mean, you’re _you_.” Liam makes an explanatory gesture that Theo doesn’t seem to get, judging by his furrowed brows. “You look like a coffee drinker, and it fits the evil vibe.”

“Just because I don’t want to drink the piss of a bitter soul doesn’t mean I’m not a dangerous murderer.” Theo clarifies gently, and Liam wonders if he should be terrified that the chimera can even get out a sentence like that. “So your logic is moot.”

“No, it’s not!” Liam wants to stomp his foot, but they’re in the car and he’s aware of how childish it’ll make him seem. “Whatever.”

Theo grins smugly at him. “Glad we cleared that up, then.”

“Asshole.”

As the rest of the drive progresses in silence, Liam finds that he has time to think. Or, as Mason puts it, _overthink_. But, this time, Liam feels it’s completely justified.

See, ever since he’s told Theo about the whole ‘mates’ thing, the older boy hasn’t said anything. He’s been acting like everything’s normal, like _nothing’s_ changed when Liam knows for a fact that it’s the very opposite. Theo’s trying to avoid the topic for some indiscernible reason, and like hell if Liam’s not going to find out why.

He’s got to be stealthy, though. Liam knows Theo’s going to clam up the second he approaches this wrong, which is why he needs to tread carefully. For now.

“I can hear you thinking.” Theo says, actually obeying traffic laws and stopping at the junction. When he looks, Liam tenses involuntarily. “The sight of it pains me.”

“Okay, rude.” Liam frowns, making Theo snort, an unsightly noise for the Big Bad Chimera of Destruction. It’s a rather long title, and BBCD sounds like the acronym for a news channel, so Liam doesn’t use it… much. “And I’ll have you know I _was_ thinking Like – like I always do.”

Theo smiles indulgingly, like Liam’s a little child in need of validation: _which he’s not_.

“Oh yeah?” He questions, “About what?”

“About…” Liam wracks his brain, blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind. “Pack Night!”

Theo’s fingers pause in their steady taps as he mulls over those two insignificant words. Liam figures Theo’s always been good at the dramatics, and it explains… a lot. A lot that Liam doesn’t want to think back on.

“Pack night?” Theo says slowly, and it’s Liam’s turn to smile sardonically.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

Theo gives him a sharp glare and, were Liam a lesser being, he would’ve made a break for it. But he’s not, so Theo has to deal with it.

“What exactly does that entail?” Theo’s being cautious, and Liam can tell this from the tenseness of his jaw. “Because you’re not exactly the best at planning—”

“That was _one_ time.” Liam huffs in exasperation. “Just once! Why do you feel the need to keep _reminding_ me of it when—”

“When it could happen again?” Theo offers and, were he not driving, Liam would punch him in his dickish little face. “Sorry for being cautious, baby wolf.”

“Oh my god, stop it with the nicknames!” Liam protests hotly, “They suck!”

“That is exactly the point.” Theo nods sagely, and Liam realizes what the chimera’s doing.

“You don’t get to change the subject.” He says accusingly, and the older boy has the gall to shrug— _shrug!!_ —at him. “We’re all gonna get together for once–because you know the old people barely ever stop by—and we’re going to play games and bond over a bonfire and everything. It’s gonna be _great_.”

The last part is said with threat in his voice, not that Theo seems to care.

“Okay, hold up,” Theo lifts a hand, palm out as his eyes never stray from the road, “You’re telling me that you want _me_ who, let’s remind ourselves, basically broke apart your entire Pack, nearly tipped you off into killing Scott, _actually_ killed Scott, made Stiles think he was a murderer, _shot_ Malia and essentially drove Lydia into insanity… you want _me_ to _bond_ with your Pack?”

His voice is monotonous the entire time but, looking closely, Liam can see the tremble of his arms, his shaking grip on the wheel. He doesn’t think, reaching out a hand to press against Theo’s shoulder, startling him enough to get the jerky little shivers to stop.

“Yes.” He answers honestly—there’s nothing he can say to refute the chimera’s past—mouth pressed into a firm line. “I know you did a lot of terrible things in the past but… you’ve changed. You’re _changing_. I want them to see that.”

“I—” Theo looks at him with furrowed brows— and Liam _hopes_ , for one naïve moment— before his expression clears, “We’re here.”

Liam bites back a noise of frustration, his wolf urging him to calm down before he scares away his mate, but retracts his arm. Of course, Theo doesn’t want to talk about it. He never talks about himself.

 _Here_ refers to Liam’s house. Yes, he still lives with his parents, but he sees nothing wrong with that. He’s only just an adult, he can’t be expected to have everything under control.

Glancing at Theo, he wishes, for a brief moment, that he had _something_.

“I’m adding you to the group chat.” He says, instead of the _please don’t go, stay_ that sits firmly lodged in his throat. He meets Theo’s eyes with a plastic smile, “And if you try to avoid it, I’m going to fuck you up.”

“Yeah, you’ve made that perfectly clear.” Theo gives him a pointed stare, which has Liam floundering. This is the first acknowledgment of the Mating fiasco that Theo’s made, and of course it’s got to be like _this_. “Now get out of my car, Dunbar.”

“Fuck you, Raeken.” Liam scowls, clambering out and shutting the door with more force than strictly necessary. As he stomps back to the porch, he adds quietly, knowing Theo will hear. “Or is that what you wanted me to do?”

Hearing Theo choke has never been more satisfying.

 

* * *

 

Pack NightTM is officially approved by Scott within 10 minutes of Liam’s text. ‘ _gr8 idea!!!_ ’ The Alpha’s text reads, and Liam wants to gut himself at the man’s abominable texting. He doesn’t, deciding to add Theo to the group chat and keeping an eye on it, for the next few minutes. He’d like to think he knows Theo well, by now.

Sure enough, at the six-minute mark, Theo tries to leave the chatroom, but Liam’s fast and Liam’s vicious, so he adds Theo back with a practiced few swipes. On private chat, Theo send him a middle finger, to which he responds with a smiley face.

Pissing people off is _so much fun._ Especially when they’re not around to do anything about it.

“What’re you smiling at, son?” Liam looks up from where he’s resting on the couch to see his dad raising an eyebrow at him over a cup of coffee. At least one person’s got their head on their shoulders. Not liking coffee… how detestable.

“Nothing important.” He says vaguely, grinning at his dad as he shoves down the darker thoughts beginning to cloud over his mind. It’s like they’re triggered by his appearance, and Liam knows more than to let them roam free. His thoughts need to be silenced, kept smothered down.

“Really?” Dr. Geyer says skeptically, and Liam’s smile turns sheepish, “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long time.”

“Oh.” The smile slips off his lips completely now, as Liam’s hit with the realization as to _why_. “Well—”

“I’m not going to pry.” His dad tells him, and Liam can tell he’s not lying from the steady _thump_ of his heart. “I don’t want to force you to tell me anything. Just know that… that your mom and I are here any time you want to talk.”

“Okay.” He casts his eyes away, and is startled when his dad’s hand rests on his shoulder.

“Any time.” The doctor repeats, voice firm, comforting. “About anything.”

“Yeah, Dad.” Liam’s heart is in his throat as he says this, and he licks his lips, giving the man a hesitant curve of the lips. “Thanks.”

He protests half-heartedly as the man ruffles his hair, but sinks back into the couch with his eyes fixed to the carpet the moment he’s out of range. His parents don’t know anything about his… other lifestyle, and he wants to keep it that way. Especially with… with these recent developments.

He doesn’t want to think about it. Regretful or not, it’s not something he wants to actively remember. So, he just won’t.

Liam pulls his phone out, fully intending to text Mason to ask if he can come over. Then, he remembers that they’re going to be meeting tonight, and his friend’s obviously going to be busy shopping for snacks, since he basically elected himself to do it. Liam scowls at his phone; stupid Mason, being helpful.

He sobers up quickly when he decides he shouldn’t be thinking like that. Mason’s a good friend, and Liam sometimes feels like he doesn’t give him enough of his time anymore. Patience of a saint, that’s what he’s got. More than Liam deserves.

He sighs, getting up. He might as well do his homework or something; break’s not up yet, but it will be soon.

 

* * *

 

Mason’s his ride to Derek’s house. He turns up on-the-dot, at six thirty sharp, as always.

“Hey dude.” Liam greets, sliding into the backseat when he sees that Corey’s already inhabiting the passenger seat. He blinks when his feet hit an obstruction—well, _many_ obstructions. “You, uh, got a lot of snacks, huh?”

“Don’t.” Mason warns him tersely, as Corey snickers, “ _Corey_! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“It’s kind of funny!” The chimera protests, still laughing, “I mean, you stared at two packs of Oreos for—”

“It was hard to pick the size, okay?” Mason hollers, and Liam can’t help his snort, “Okay, so like, bite-sized are awesome, but regulars are what old guys eat, right? But then I was thinking about it, and the size to people ratio—”

“Okay, shut up.” Liam demands cheerfully, sticking his hands to his ears despite knowing it isn’t going to help. Judging by the patronizing look that Mason throws him through the rearview mirror, he knows it too. “Please, can we change the topic.”

“Amen to that.” Corey agrees, though he looks out the window when Mason gives him a betrayed stare.

“Fine.” The human grinds out, “Then let’s talk about the _real_ elephant in the room.”

Liam doesn’t speak.

Mason smirks, “Or should I say… _wolf_ in the room.”

“That’s….” Liam makes a face, and Mason sighs.

“Yeah, never punning again, got it.” He says resignedly, “But you know what I mean, right?”

“No.” Liam looks outside resolutely. Despite that, he can still practically _feel_ Mason and Corey exchange concerned glances, and wants to roll his eyes; they’re not concerned parents, as much as they’d like to believe. And the thing is, Liam would like to _not talk_. As much as he appreciates their concern, he doesn’t need it.

“Look,” Corey starts, and Liam bites his lip to hold back his instinctive response of _no_ , “I know that it’s been… a lot to take in. But we’re here for you; you know that right?”

“Yeah.” Liam mutters. They shouldn’t have to be.

“Seriously dude.” Mason continues, “You don’t need to keep blaming yourself. Everyone could see—”

“I don’t _care_!” Liam snaps out, and a startled hush falls over the car. Liam breathes in shakily when he realizes he’s snapped at his _best friend_ and shakes his head, rapid apologies falling from his lips. “Dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I swear—”

“Hey, relax.” Mason says quietly, and Liam’s brows draw down in a familiar motion, as he struggles to hold back the impeding breakdown he’s obviously en route to having. “Honestly Liam, it’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Liam chokes out, and Corey hums in agreement.

“It’s not.” The chameleon says pensively, “But you’ve got to work on the anger, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, well,” Liam snorts derisively, “It’s never been my strong suit.”

Corey shakes his head. “You’ll get there.”

 _No, I won’t_. Liam wants to say, but the words never leave his lips. Instead, he just nods.

The more he tries to pretend he’s okay, the harder it’s getting.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam’s bad mood all but evaporates at the sight of Theo leaning moodily against his truck, outside the house. He looks good, collected, if not a little pale. His hair's combed back, and his eyes are focused and aware, like he's about to walk into a battlefield.

“Do I really need to be here?” The chimera grumbles, and Liam grins at him. He feels like he can rest easy, weight unloaded from his shoulder with just Theo’s presence, no matter how irritated he may be.

“Yep.” Liam pops the ‘p’, just to be extra annoying. An annoyed Theo is a happy Theo, as they say.

Theo gives him a condescendingly concerned look, before quickly losing it when he sees Mason and Corey approach.

“Are we going in or what?” Mason cheers, as Corey sighs indulgingly from beside him.

“We’ll go in first.” Mason gets the hint quickly when Corey says that; but how could he not, with how his boyfriend all but shoves him up the steps and through the door?

“Are you okay?” Liam decides to cut to the chase. Theo’s clearly uncomfortable at the thought of going inside; not surprising, considering that he’s wary of the Pack in general and being in close quarters with them would be an element from his nightmares. But the last time they agreed to meet, Theo wasn’t _this_ fidgety—

Liam’s eyes widen.

“Fuck.” He breathes out, causing Theo to look up sharply. “I –I mean, it’s just… this place doesn’t exactly have good memories for you, does it.”

Nor for Liam, but he doesn’t want to think about it.

“Why couldn’t we just do this at Scott’s house?” Theo lets out and, though he doesn’t actually answer Liam’s question, the beta counts it as a win. Theo’s being open. Kind of.

“Yeah, well, either place makes no difference to me.” Liam doesn’t mean for the sadness to slip from his mouth like this, but it’s too late to take it back. “Everything happened here, sure, but Scott’s house was where I found out that – never mind.”

Theo sighs, half-heartedly kicking at some gravel.

“Won’t you look at that.” He sighs, a forlorn smirk tugging at his mouth. Liam stares. “We’re both fucked.”

 _Not exactly_ , his wolf wants to point out ‘helpfully’, but Liam quickly pushes it down.

“I guess.” He says instead, biting his lip as he skirts closer to Theo, making the older boy tilt his head questioningly. “At least it’s… not on our own?”

Theo’s eyes soften marginally. “Yeah.” He says, “I guess so.”

“Let’s go in.” Liam suggests, heart in his throat at the sight of the chimera smiling at him, and he nearly trips over his feet moving back, “Before I… yeah.”

Theo snorts. “Sure.”

If Theo pauses at the porch, staring at a specific point in the floor, Liam says nothing. He just watches as the chimera takes a slow, shaky breath and simply cocks an eyebrow when he looks up.

“Ready to go in?”

“For Hellfire, you mean?” Theo corrects sarcastically, and Liam’s glad to see he can still find it in him to hang on to his caustic personality. “Of course. You?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puns got away from me but, apart from that, I hope it was okay? Things are pretty lighthearted ~~(for now)~~ so we'll see how long this trend is going to continue. If you're still reading this, thank you!! I appreciate all the love, of any kind :)
> 
> I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, so hopefully I'll be able to write at a stretch this time. As always, if you spot any mistakes, or think that something about this is sucky, let me know how to fix it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is the best!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna chat!!


End file.
